


A posties fathers day

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Family Fluff, Fathers Day, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Raven, still learning how to be a good person, decides to narrate a narrative a few feet and to the right of Lloyd's. Han Mi is proud of her grandpa's attempt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A posties fathers day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLSpacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLSpacer/gifts).



Raven was well aware of the impacts he and Lloyd had on their respective narratives. And it wasn't something they were proud of no matter what Lloyd said about his inability and refusal to entertain even the notion of regret. Deep down..deeper....even deeper...there. In the innermost being of their core, behind the insanity and mind breaks, both of them were family men. Lloyd never had a stable family, what with his father being borderline neglectful and his mother, good as her intentions may have been, her absence did him no favours. Perhaps that is what prompted his attempt to retrieve Son Mi for Raven, the lingering hope that maybe, just maybe he and his Ravie could do what his family couldn't.

Raven on the other hand, he had no memories of family or anything before he flowered, but he still had the emotions of David Adam's that would swell up every now and then. The arrival of Han Mi awakened something in Raven (or was it David? Or both? After all Raven is simply just the archetype David wore and that is a topic better left untouched-)  
The mess of depression, alcoholism and smoking cleared away and rearranged itself once Han Mi came around. He felt a sense of duty, or that was possibly the David mixed in him, an obligation to be the grandfather he should have been towards Han Mi. Even back at the carnival, he should have been guiding her through the process of being a brand new post-human. He could have taught her how to finesse her abilities and fine tune them but instead he fixated on Helen and threw the only family he had left- as far as he knew- into the hall of mirrors. There was so much wrong he and Lloyd needed to right, and the road towards doing so was a messy and painful one for all involved. 

Maybe...maybe he can try to do right by one more person. The variation of narratives as limitless, right? Maybe someone else could have an ending like Jane's...a narrative where nothing bad happened....

It took a bit of convincing, but he eventually found himself at a strand that ran as an alternate reality to one of Lloyd's narratives. With just a little bit of coaxing he could make it work. They. They could, and would make it work. Of course, this wouldn't do anything for the characters in the narrative that already took off, but maybe...maybe if they were reincarnated....

In another narrative, not a dieselpunk one no. John O'Brien never lost his wife. He never had a vendetta against the voodoopunks, in fact, here they never existed. John and Jackie were on good terms and whenever Constance's birthday came around Jackie would send them a quick text. She was a busy woman though, and on the occasions she forgot Jackie would be quick to send a belated happy birthday at some point within the week.

In this new narrative, Brija lived happily with her mother and father. They were a small family, but they loved each other immensely. They had their ups and downs, as all families did, though it never got to the point it did back in the other life they lived in. Brija's father never took to drinking in excess and he and his wife nurtured and loved Brija well into her adulthood.

In this new narrative, Son Mi returned to a man that wasn't really her father, but for the sake of the narration he was. They welcomed her and her grandchild and even later, her great grandchild. Raven would never admit it but he may have been projecting (David, this time he was sure this was David...but David was Raven so he supposed it was truly him after all-)

Han Mi knew. She stayed quiet as she peered over his shoulder, curiously viewing the narrative he was forming together. It was surprisingly calm, and mundane. No faeries, mech's, weird cults. She looked at her great-grandfather and his boyfriend, and gave him a small smile.

He's trying. They're trying. Both Lloyd and Raven still has a long way to go, but they were trying and Han Mi couldn't help but love them for it.


End file.
